


El Borracho del Distrito 12

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día, antes de que todo empezara, la tranquila mañana de Katniss se ve interrumpida por un personaje conocido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Borracho del Distrito 12

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta para Sara, pre-libros.

Después de lavar mi rostro, busco el bolso en la oscuridad, no quiero despertar a Prim y a mi madre; Buttercup me mira desde un rincón con el mismo desprecio de siempre; reprimo las ganas de darle una patada y salgo de casa.

Gale debe de estar en el bosque, esperando por mí, y seguro ya empezó a colocar sus trampas; la paciencia no es uno de sus fuertes y me dirá que al menos uno de los dos puede abrir los ojos a tiempo. Desde luego que será una broma, pero igual querré pegarle.

Paso por el Quemador y le hago una seña a Sae la Grasienta, que arrastra su carro hacia el interior, y ambas sabemos lo que significa; espera a que vuelva antes de empezar a lanzar ratas al caldo, tal vez te traiga un conejo o dos.

Veo la panadería y a la mujer del dueño, que siempre tiene una mueca de asco para mí; no me importa, y mucho menos cuando su hijo sale tras ella y parecen discutir, con lo que él se gana un empujón. Tal vez mi madre no sea tan mala.

No falta mucho para llegar a la alambrada y adentrarme al fin en el bosque, me hace falta esa frescura, hasta allí no llegan las cenizas de la mina y los malos recuerdos. Quizá le pida a Gale que regrese un poco antes, y así yo podré ir hasta el estanque, es un buen lugar para pensar en mi padre.

Recuerdo que pronto será el décimo cumpleaños de Prim y me gustaría darle un buen regalo; si tengo suerte tal vez pueda hacer un trato con el panadero, ella sería feliz si aparezco con uno de esos pasteles que tanto admira.

Me distraigo pensando en ello cuando un griterío llama mi atención y busco su origen.

Unos metros delante de donde estoy, un agente de la paz discute con otro hombre, no es difícil reconocerlo, cualquiera podría hacerlo, es lo más parecido a una celebridad que tenemos en el Distrito 12. Algunos dirían que en realidad es más que una celebridad, es un campeón, pero yo no lo creo. Para mí solo es Haymitch Abernathy, el borracho.

No me interesa por qué discuten, pero obstruyen mi paso, y llegaré aún más tarde por su culpa. La alambrada está cerca y aún cuando todos hacen de la vista gorda cada que Gale y yo pasamos bajo ella, un agente de la paz no se hará a un lado para que cruce el límite justo frente a sus narices.

—Todos son idiotas, es lo único que he dicho.

La voz rasposa de Haymitch puede oírse con claridad y me pregunto a quiénes llama idiotas esta vez, seguro que se refiere al mismo agente y a todo el Distrito, tratándose de él no tendría nada de raro.

—Haymitch, cállate, por favor, te van a oír.

Basta ver la cara aterrada del agente para saber que estoy equivocada, no se refiere a nosotros.

Entonces, ¿quiénes son los idiotas? Porque si está hablando de la gente del Capitolio, el agente tiene toda la razón; más le vale callarse de una vez o está muerto.

No creo que tenga a nadie que vaya a llorar por él, pero no quiero que lo maten. No es que me agrade, apenas me lo he cruzado unas cuantas veces, y seguro que ni conoce mi nombre, pero aún así es una persona, y no está diciendo nada que no sea verdad.

Faltan apenas un par de semanas para el día de la Cosecha, tal vez sea por eso que está así. Si yo me encontrara en su lugar, no me alegraría mucho la idea de que seleccionaran a otros dos chicos para verlos morir en la arena.

Me pregunto si hay algo que pueda hacer, pero nunca me ha gustado involucrarme en asuntos ajenos, y tal vez el agente lo tome a mal, lo último que necesito es llamar la atención. ¡Debería estar cazando con Gale, maldición!

Podría dar todo un rodeo, siempre está la opción de buscar otra entrada, pero sé que es prácticamente imposible. Es injusto que mi familia pase más hambre por la discusión de un borracho y un agente de la paz.

No aguanto más y miro a Haymitch con toda la rabia que siento, estoy segura de que debe de ser más que obvia. Le estoy diciendo que debo pasar, que obstruye mi fuente de sustento, y que no me importa cuánta razón tenga y qué tan idiotas sean los del Capitolio, él tendrá una comida caliente en su mesa esta noche, y también otra botella de licor, pero si me quedo allí, yo no tendré nada.

Quizá me entiende, o capta al menos lo esencial, porque me mira de vuelta y también a la alambrada, pasa un brazo sobre los hombros del agente, y lo jalonea para que camine a su lado, acercándose hasta donde estoy parada.

El agente murmura un "hola, Katniss" de mala gana, como si le molestara que alguien lo vea en semejante situación, y Haymitch me mira una vez más, con los ojos vidriosos, como si en vez de una chiquilla flaca, estuviera frente a un animalito cualquiera. No sabe quién soy, no le importa, y me alegro por eso.

Cuando al fin se han alejado lo suficiente para que pueda cruzar la alambrada, luego de probar su falta de energía eléctrica, me pregunto si Haymitch bebe como lo hace para no pensar en todo lo que pasa; quizá sea así, o solo le gusta el sabor del alcohol.

Me recuerdo que no es mi problema, me deslizo con la tierra pegada a mi vientre, y una vez en el bosque, lo olvido todo.

Voy a sonreír por primera vez desde el día anterior, iré en busca de Gale a nuestro lugar y le contaré mi plan para el cumpleaños de Prim.

Allí no hay lugar para el borracho del Distrito 12.


End file.
